1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag module including a door that opens to enable inflation of an air bag into a position to help protect a vehicle occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known vehicle occupant protection apparatus includes an air bag module located on a steering wheel of the vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag mounted behind a cover in which a deployment door is formed. The air bag, when inflated, pushes the door open and inflates into a position to help protect the driver of the vehicle. The module is typically located in the center of the steering wheel. Thus, when the door opens, it may contact a vehicle driver.
The present invention is an apparatus comprising a steering column of a vehicle. The apparatus also comprises a vehicle steering wheel comprising a hub, a rim, and at least one spoke extending from the hub to the rim. The steering wheel hub supports the steering wheel on the steering column for rotation about an axis. The spoke moves through a path of movement as the steering wheel rotates about the axis. The apparatus further comprises an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device having a deflated condition and an inflated condition. The protection device is supported below the one spoke and for rotation with the steering wheel about the axis. The protection device is inflatable through the path of movement of the one spoke to an inflated condition to help protect a driver of the vehicle.